The conventional comb or brush will accumulate hair or dust on the comb teeth or brush bristles after being used for a time. To cleanse or wash the comb or brush by hand will cause inconvenience and may contaminate user's fingers or may introduce bacteria.
One new developed comb available in the market is shown in FIG. 6. Such a comb has teeth back B pivotedly connected to a grating handle H' so that said handle may be raised to the position shown in dotted line to withdraw hair or dust from the comb teeth. Each grate G of grating handle H' must be made in parallel to allow each tooth to pass through each grate freely. The parallel teeth will lose their opportunity to cross hairs so that its combing efficiency will be poorer than that of general combs having divergent or flaring teeth. Meanwhile, each grate G may still accumulate some hair or dust. The hair removed by said grating handle must still be removed by hand and contamination can result.
The present inventor has found these defects and invented present hygienic comb and brush.